Patch Notes 1.1.94
Words From The Developers As a big thank you for your continual support, following on from the last version which rolled out our brand-new network connection and optimized the game’s network “lag” issues, we will now be releasing our new UI design! After updating to the new version, users will be able to try our revamped interactive UI with a fresh new style specially tailored for our users. In addition, in the new UI for some of the graphics effects and animations, we have also implemented high, mid and low resolutions settings so that users can adjust the graphic quality according to what works best for your phone. In future versions, we will continue to improve other UI features and text display, so that we can give our users an even better experience both visually and in the game. New Hero : Karrie - Lost Star Price * 499 D * 24000 BP Background Story Alaghat is a mysterious hi-tech empire, where the strange race of Yasson lives. With human looks but deformed feet, they are agile and born to fight. They excel at technology too, and built themselves a great civilization with the power to invade other nations. Since young, Karrie was very gifted and went through cruel training to become an excellent but arrogant warrior leader – however at the same time, she had also become void of all emotions and turned into a cold-hearted machine.One time, she was overconfident in battle and became seriously injured. A prophet from another race saved her and injected his consciousness into her brain. Since then, a voice has been echoing in her head, revealing to her that the end the Yasson empire was imminent and the race will soon become extinct. Still dazed from this near-death experience, Karrie didn’t know what to believe, and after returning to her empire she was still filled with doubt. Finally, in order to save her empire, and herself, Karrie decided to believe the prophecy and came to the Land of Dawn to search for a way to break the spell in her head.What kind of destiny could be waiting for her? Skills Passive - Lightwheel Mark Stacks one layer of Lightwheel Mark at each basic attack or skill. When Lightwheel Mark stacks to 5 layers, the Lightwheel Mark on the target will become an actual lightwheel and pierce target, dealing certain fraction of true damage to target based on HP; damage to jungle monsters will be relatively low. Skill 1 - Spinning Lightwheel Release a flywheel towards target direction, the flywheel will stay at the destination and deal physical damage and slow down enemies along the path, it will also deal damage to enemies and slow them down at the target destination each time they come within the radius. Skill 2 - Phantomstep Move towards a target direction and releases a lightwheel attack at the most nearby opponent and stacks Flywheel Mark, dealing physical damage. Fires 2 lightwheels at a target enemy in ultimate state. Ultimate - Speedy Lightwheel Enters Double Lock mode in the following period, increasing movement speed and releases 2 lightwheels with each basic attack. However each basic attack can only cause minimal damage. Revamped Hero : Eudora - Lightning Sorceress Improved Eudora’s default model & display special effect as well as in-battle special fix. Also optimized the attack and skills special effects for basic skins Flame Red Lips & Christmas Cheers. Hero Free Rotation Server Time 07/07/17 05:00:00 to 14/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Member Server Time 14/07/17 05:00:00 to 21/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members New Skins Karrie Newly added Rising Star ,269 D. Special Pack, first week 30% off D price. Eudora Newly added Skin - Emerald Enchantress ，limited time event reward. Skin Production Pack, first week 30% off D price. Hero Balance Adjustments Alucard Adjusted Alucard's recommended equipment. Groundsplitter：AD buff adjusted from 1.35 to 1.6. Whirling Smash：AD buff adjusted from 1.2 to 1.4. Pursuit：AD buff adjusted from 1.15 to 1.2. Freya Godspeed Strike：Now cooldown will begin after the 3rd attack, rather than immediately after using. Cyclops Star Power Lockdown ：Added special effects above the target after locking onto target enemy. Aurora Bitter Frost：Mana consumption adjusted from 90+20*skill level to 95+15*skill level. Frost Shock：Mana consumption adjusted from constant 60 pts to 50+10*skill level. Roger Improved touch and feel of Restore Human Form, increased transformation speed, slightly decreased movement distance. In basic attack for Hunter's Step, removed duration time extension, duration adjusted from 2 sec to 2.5 sec. In basic attack for Bloodthirsty Howl, removed duration time extension, duration adjusted from 3 sec to 5 sec. Eudora Thunderstruck：Cast action increased by 0.3 sec. New Events New Event---Mystery Treasure : event start time will be notified separately.If you find a mystery treasure, then it could contain skins and other great rewards for you to try! Rules are as follows: a. Lucky Treasure will be the treasure on all servers, limited numbers only, all users can participate. Opening a chest consumes 30 Diamonds per time, users can participate up to a maximum of 10 times during event period. Prizes will be given at every go. b. The treasure contents will be refilled completely every 2 hours, everyone is welcome to join in, there's a chance to win a grand prize each time it refreshes. c. The Reward History page will show 50 grand prize winners, you can check others' reward history to see what they have won! d. The Reward History page will clear out as the treasure content refreshes. e. If after 2 hours the accumulated participants has not reached capacity yet, the treasure opening time will be extended another 2 hours. Gears , Spells and Battlefield Adjustment Battle Gear Enchanted Talisman Unique Passive-- Mana Spring will be adjusted from "Regen 20% total of one's max mana every 10 sec" to "Regen 10% total of one's max mana every 20 sec". Battle Spells Arrival Added special effects on hero avatar on the mini map when activated. Changed the skill button logo for Regen and Recall. Battlefield 1. After slaying Hermit Crab, the HP awarded has been increased by 25%. 2. In match up and ranked game mode, jungle monster's starting HP has been increased by 5%-10%, Hermit Crab's HP remains the same. System Adjustment In Settings, added new communications protocols mode: under this mode lag will significantly decrease, but data consumption will be somewhat increased. Users can also adjust the settings to use the original protocol mode To ensure optimal battle experience, users are strongly advised to use the new communications protocol. 2. Improved the user experience of using YouTube and Facebook streaming functions in the game. Users can turn avatar on/off as well as adjust avatar size anytime during live stream. You can also share your live stream link directly to Facebook or any other media. 3. Draft mode optimized: a. Improved Hero list display, added logos for Starlight Heroes and additional Heroes to distinguish from existing Heroes. b. On Hero selection and battle loading pages, added labels on the UI to show player names, making it easier to see your profile among others. 4. Animations can now be skipped for Magic Wheel. 5. On receiving a friend's invitation, you can now select not to receive further invitations temporarily. 6. On the Friends page, you can now select the option to never receive any user invites. 7. On the Friends page under the Application List, Delete All is now available to clear friends application info. Bug Fixed Fixed bug in Bloodlust Axe where basic attack can also consume HP. Category:Patch Notes